


Lost boy

by koorime_yu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel Winchester aveva dieci anni, un paio d’occhi eterocromatici e una zazzera di capelli scuri. Aveva anche un paio di genitori fuori dal comune. E soprattutto pazzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost boy

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per [la quarta settimana del Cow-t](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/71606.html) sul prompt "dieci anni dopo" e facente parte del mio 'verse "Love is blind" che prima o poi caricherò. Abbiate fede.

Joel Winchester aveva dieci anni, un paio d’occhi eterocromatici e una zazzera di capelli scuri. Aveva anche un paio di genitori fuori dal comune. E soprattutto _pazzi_.

Non che non li adorasse con tutto il cuore, davvero, ma certe volte erano insopportabili quanto una zanzara nel caldo più afoso del Nevada.

Joel non fare questo, Joel non fare quello, no, Joel, non puoi andare al compleanno di Tim, conosci le regole, e no, Jessie non è un’adeguata guardia del corpo. Stupide regole.

Joel sbuffò e si passò una mano sulla fronte sudata, calciando la polvere nel mezzo di un passo, il sole che, ormai, brillava nel cielo da ore. Era uscito quando l’alba era a uno schiocco di dita dall’orizzonte e suo padre Dean dormiva nella camera attigua. Papà Cas non era tornato a casa, quella sera, e Joel ne aveva approfittato, consapevole che quello fosse l’unico momento in cui avrebbe potuto mettere in atto il suo piano senza essere beccato l’istante dopo aver messo un piede fuori la porta d’ingresso. E così era stato, in effetti. Joel non era solo uscito sul pianerottolo, ma lo aveva attraversato, aveva imboccato le scale ed era uscito dal palazzo, voltato a destra e continuato a camminare. E nessuno lo aveva fermato. Era elettrizzante e terrorizzante e Joel non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare così lontano, ma dopo quattro ore con lo zaino in spalla e nient’altro davanti ai suoi occhi che la strada trafficata, dovette ricredersi.

Sorrise, prese un respiro profondo e continuò a camminare.

 

 

Dean Winchester aveva quarantadue anni, una spolverata di grigio sulle tempie e l’assoluta consapevolezza che sarebbe morto di crepacuore. Lo aveva capito quando Castiel gli aveva messo tra le mani un uovo macchiato di sangue e ora, dieci anni dopo, sentiva che l’ora era ormai arrivata.

Joel non era nel suo letto.

Erano le dieci meno un quarto del mattino, Cas mancava di casa da due settimane e Joel non era nel suo letto. Dean sentì il sangue defluirgli dal corpo in una rapida cascata.

Joel non c’era.

Il letto era sfatto, le lenzuola ammonticchiate sul pavimento e, in generale, la camera assomigliava più a un campo di battaglia che ad altro, ma Joel non era lì a dormire in una delle sue posizioni assurde né a pianificare nuovi giochi da proporre a Jessie o a Balthazar né, ancora, a leggere uno di quei libri da diecimila e uno pagine che si scambiava con Sam.

La camera era vuota, l'appartamento era vuoto e Dean sentì un principio di panico mordergli lo stomaco. Joel era sparito sotto il suo naso. L'intero edificio era a prova di angeli e demoni, era vero, m poteva essere successo qualunque cosa. Poteva essere scappato come essere uscito per andare da Sam e Amelia s due appartamenti più in là ed essere stato rapito - improbabile, non impossibile. E con il costato marchiato non era possibile rintracciarlo. Gemette, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, frustrato.

Recuperò pistola e coltello dalla sua camera, afferrò la giacca e uscì di casa, attraversando il corridoio in grandi falcate. Batté ripetutamente il pugno contro la porta fin quando non venne aperta da un Sam assonnato.

«Dean?»

«Dimmi che Joel è qui» sbottò, spostandolo di lato con malagrazia ed entrando senza aspettare invito. «Joel! Joel vieni subito qui o giuro su Dio che--» la voce gli si spezzò e strinse i pugni, chiudendo gli occhi.

«Dean... Joel non è qui. Non lo vediamo da ieri, lo sai» disse Sam, scambiandosi uno sguardo preoccupato con Amelia, affacciatasi dalla camera da letto senza neanche infilarsi la vestaglia. Solo in quel momento si rese conto che era domenica e che li aveva interrotti nell’unico giorno che avevano per poter stare un po’ insieme a crogiolarsi nel tepore del letto.

«Zio Dean?» Jessica, quasi nove anni, lo guardò da sotto in su, aggrappata al pelo di _Cane_. Avevano entrambi un’espressione affranta.

Dean deglutì e guardò suo fratello, con disperazione. «Non... non riesco a trovarlo. Stamattina non era nel suo letto e--» deglutì di nuovo, imponendosi di tenere a bada le emozioni. «Devo trovarlo, Sammy»

Sam annuì. «Okay, Dean, lo troveremo»

 

 

Joel doveva ammettere che la libertà, per quanto elettrizzante, non era poi questo granché quando avevi dieci anni, nessun amico e scorte ristrette. Aveva fatto un breve calcolo per la meta che voleva raggiungere, ma dopo ore di cammino si era reso conto che forse non aveva tenuto conto di quanta fame potesse venirgli. Era vero che non mangiava quanto i suoi coetanei, ma era anche vero che il cibo gli piaceva e che gli sforzi fisici gli stimolavano l’appetito.

Guardò la strada davanti a sé e quella dietro le sue spalle e prese un respiro profondo.

Ormai era solo, senza neanche più il rombare delle macchine a fargli compagnia. Aveva abbandonato la strada principale qualche miglio prima, ricordandosi delle mille volte in cui suo padre gli aveva raccomandato di proteggersi, nascondersi come meglio poteva nel caso in cui fossero stati separati.

«Nasconditi e chiama Cas più forte che puoi, okay, pulcino? Papà ti troverà dovunque tu sia» gli aveva ripetuto fino alla nausea, fino a che Joel non si era lamentato che non era più un bambino, che ormai aveva imparato _la filastrocca_ da quando aveva cinque anni e gli capitava di _volare_ senza che se ne rendesse conto.

Il fatto era che ora non voleva essere trovato, che nonostante cominciasse a sentire la mancanza di casa e di suo padre, voleva dimostrargli che sapeva badare a se stesso e che andare da Tim non avrebbe fatto esplodere alcuna Apocalisse né svuotato il Paradiso.

Lo stazionamento dei pullman comparve davanti ai suoi occhi come un miraggio. Joel sorrise, ma durò giusto qualche istante, prima che una morsa al cuore lo cogliesse, facendogli risalire le lacrime agli occhi. Era nostalgia di casa e degli abbracci dei suoi genitori, delle canzoni di papà Dean e delle notti passate a lasciarsi coccolare da papà Castiel. Era la voglia di sentirli parlare tra di loro e dire il suo nome, come se fosse la cosa più bella della loro vita, come se non esistesse al mondo nulla di più importante per loro di quel nome.

Strinse gli occhi e le ricacciò indietro. Sistemò lo zaino sulle spalle e attraversò la strada, deciso nel suo intento. 


End file.
